Hope It's Gonna Be Christmas
Hope It's Gonna Be Christmas is a song from Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving, and it's the opening for the episode. Lyrics Kids: Christmastime Oh, Christmastime Oh Welcome all to the tinsel and the lights George: Oh, Christmastime It's Christmas Eve Merry Christmas to you Both George and Dad Carrot: And to you a good night. Laura Carrot: Hi, Dad! Dad Carrot: Hi, Honey. I'm almost finshed. Laura Carrot: We're finally gonna go buy our christmas tree. Junior: Hey guys! Look at this. (Junior shows Laura, Annie and Percy a gold coin. Laura, Annie and Percy Pea: Oooh. Junior: Well, I wonder what I'm gonna get for Christmas. Every light that shines reminds me of a toy. Got a new gold penny. And I wanna spend it. Every Click and Clock and knickerbocker makes me want one more! On to the Store! (Bob is strapping lights on the Christmas Tree) Bob: Well, I wonder what I’ll get to give at Christmas. Larry: Every bell that rings sings give my love away. Jimmy: Oh my heart is warming with my friends before me. Larry and Jimmy: On the nicest kindest, Christmas-light shiniest givingest of days! Bob, Larry and Jimmy: Give love away! Mr. Nezzer: I already Gave. Everyone: Glo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooo-oria(x2) Dad Carrot: A smile on every face! A slower, simpler pace. A spirit we embrace with tidings full of cheer. We give a helping hand to every fellow man. Just try, you'll see you can make every difference here. Everyone: In Excelsis Deo! Jimmy: Looking good, guys. Larry: Thanks, Jimmy. Bob: How's the collection coming? Jimmy: Ha. We're getting plenty of food to share with the less fortunate. (Kids laughing) (A snowball tries to hit Jimmy but misses and hits Bob instead) Junior: Hey, Jimmy. Jimmy: Hey, Junior. What's up? Junior: Its the most exciting night before the most exciting day of the year! Santa, Gifts, Reindeer. I'm so excited I can hardly stand it! Annie: Me too. Percy Pea: Me three. Larry: Whatcha guys doing? Everyone: Glo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooo-oria. In Excelsis Deo! (singing while Junior talks to Larry) Junior: Every Christmas Eve, my grandparents gave gold coin. And I'm allowed to spend it on whatever I want. There's too much to chose from! And I don't even know what Santa's bring me! Well, I hope it's gonna be a happy Christmas. Everyone: Ding-dong ding-dong. Junior: I hope I feel the way I feel tonight. Everyone: Ding-dong Ding-dong. Junior: With my gifts around me, Will I be astounded? Will it be the neatest, merriest, greatest best of christmas days? Ladies: Best of Christmas Days? Everyone: Oh, We hope its gonna be a happy christmas. (Junior: I wonder what I'm gonna get for Christmas.) We hope we feel the way we feel tonight!(Junior: Every light that shines reminds me of a toy.) With all our friends around us(Junior: Can't wait!) Will we be astounded?(Junior: This day!) Will it be the neatest, merriest, greatest best of christmas days? Junior: I can hardly wait! Everyone: We can hardly wait! (We can hardly wait!) We can hardly wait! Fun Facts *According to Chris Wall, there was a scene where George gets hit with Dad Carrot's truck. Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Christmas Category:Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving Category:2000s Songs Category:Christmas Songs